


Every Day I Write the Book

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [7]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Character Study, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Ongoing collection of fanart based off my favorite literary characters, inspired by my cartoon collection
Series: Twisted charms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Miss Granger

**Author's Note:**

> The title is after the Elvis Costello song. Enjoy! 💜


	2. Mr. Potter

I did this one for... Inktober 2018, if I remember correctly

And this one was for the anniversary!


	3. The Baudelaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The luckiest siblings I know


End file.
